


The Red Devil and Me

by Kitty September (KittyAug)



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/F, Karen Page as Daredevil, Self-cest, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/Kitty%20September
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen has suspected for a while now that something like this was going to go down (ha, even Spider-man would be proud of that one - actually only Spider-man would be proud of that one). Ever since she first saw her Red Devil suit and realised that she had already seen it before, a long time ago. A long time ago tonight, to be exact. Touched it too, if memory serves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Devil and Me

This isn’t the worst, or even the weirdest thing Karen has ever done. But it’s pretty damn close.

She’s suspected for a while now that this was going to go down (ha, even Spider-man would be proud of that one - actually only Spider-man would be proud of that one). Ever since she first saw her Red Devil suit and realised that she had already seen it before, a long time ago. A long time ago tonight, to be exact.

Really freaky shit kind of goes with the whole superhero gig. And she should have known better than trying to take on Dr Doom on her own anyway. She’s probably lucky that a round of time travel nonsense is the worst she got out of it. At least she knows just how this is going to turn out.

“I thought the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen was a guy?” Young Karen says with careful distrust.

Karen wishes she could get away with rolling her eyes. Did she ever really think that whole young and innocent thing was fooling anyone at all? Damn.

Karen shrugs and smiles at her younger self instead. “Sometimes,” she says with a coy inflection. “Lets just say that I see a lot more of the world than he does.”

“Okay,” Younger Karen says with admirable composure considering how shaken up she is in that moment.

An attempted kidnapping is never fun. Especially when you end up shooting one of the guys who, as it turns out, were trying to capture you because of your association with the Man Without Fear. Little did they know they were going up against something far more formidable, a woman who learned to fight through hers. Or at the very least put it off. The same way she’s putting off her grief for Matt.

“You’re not going to, um, tell anyone are you?” Younger Karen asks, bringing Karen back into the moment and reminding her of her lines.

“I’ll never tell a soul,” she says, truthfully. She never has. “Tonight’s my favourite secret.”

Was that exactly how she said it last time? It’s been so long. So long between this moment for young Karen and taking up the Daredevil mantle years later. She hadn’t known, back then, to memorise the details. She may never know if this is genuine back in time, time travel or something like what happened with those time-displaced X-men a few years back and it turned out to just be a very, very similar alternative dimension that nearly shook the multiverse apart. Fun times.

“Right,” says her younger self. Her distrustful tone is warranted it was a cheesy line then and it’s a cheesy line now. “You want a drink?”

“Sure,” Karen says and takes the offered hip flask Young Karen pulls from her purse. “As long as it’s more than a drink.”

She would wink if it didn’t look demented through the suit. Younger Karen gets it anyway. She always was a smart one in that regard.

“Sure,” younger Karen says with a small laugh, hidden by her hand and looking up through her lashes. Wow, that actually is really adorable, she’ll have to forgive Foggy for pointing that out so often.

It’s young Karen that makes the first move though, and that’s a surprise. She remembers being so nervous. Maybe this was turning point anyway, shoot a goon, fuck a superhero, get over your fears. Maybe tonight was her first step on that dark and twisted path to becoming the Daredevil.

Karen lets her counterpart back her into the wall and look her over. The suit doesn’t leave a lot to the imagination, it’s amazing how many bad guys that distracts long enough for her to knock them out. The first kiss is hesitant but it won’t stay that way. She tastes like that strawberry lip gloss that you can’t get anymore. Karen pushes back and arches up. Karen Page breaking the world for the best sex she ever had? Sure, why not. One more black spot on an already illegible past.

She bites young Karen’s lip just the way she likes it and pushes home her advantage. This is going to be good.

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly reminder: Comments and kudos are the currency that keeps our fandom spinning. If there's enough interest I'll write the smut chapter. But this was just a toe in the water scene setter for now. Let me know what you want/think <3
> 
> Also: I has a tumblr - [kittyaugust.tumblr.com](http://kittyaugust.tumblr.com), I don't bite and I take prompts when I can.


End file.
